


Something Different

by NagisaFujiwara



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R plus L equals J, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagisaFujiwara/pseuds/NagisaFujiwara
Summary: A Self-Insert, Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence story.Detailing a better outcome of the consequences of choices that made changes before the beginning of one story to create a better ending.This is basically, a story where the Self-insert character is placed in a world she had known by heart as a fiction but already different even before she was reborn.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused by the summary.
> 
> This story retells the story of Game of Thrones, the way I wish it could have been.
> 
> And the Self-insert character is placed in Game of Thrones as a Female Jon Snow but unlike the usual Self-inserts, the Game of Thrones Original Canon Plotline, has already change even before the character Jon Snow is born.

She was reborn. With her memories intact.

She didn't know this woman holding her closely. She listened carefully, she listened that's all she did.

"She's beautiful." A woman said.

Another woman replied, but her voice is laced with obvious tiredness. "Isn't she? She has Rhaegar's face but my coloring though."

'Rhaegar?' She thought. 'Like from the books?'

"She will be a very beautiful queen, wouldn't she?"

"Elia? Wh-what are you saying?"

The woman named 'Elia' giggled. "I asked Rhaegar to make your daughter his heir."

"But what about Rhaenys?"

"I felt like Rhaenys wouldn't be fit to be Queen, not that I don't trust my own daughter to be a good one but with all that happened and would happen I felt like someone from the north will be more fit to inherit the iron throne."

"But." The tired woman started. "Tha-Thank you Elia. For everything."

"Thank you Lyanna. For being a good friend."

"Mama?" A small voice called.

"Come here Rhaenys." 'Elia' called. "Say hello to your Aunt Lyanna."

"Hi 'unt 'yanna." 'Rhaenys' mumbled sleepily.

The woman I assumed as Lyanna laughed softly. "Hello, Rhaenys."

"Who's that mama?" Rhaenys asked.

"This is your Aunt Lyanna's baby, your little sister."

"My little sister? But she's not your baby mama."

"No but she's your papa's baby too."

"Oh, What's her name 'unt 'yanna?"

"Cylaena Targaryen."

"Shyleyna?"

"Yes, my child her name is Cylaena Targaryen, Crown Princess of the Iron Throne."

"She will be queen?"

"Yes Rhaenys, she will be."

"But what about Aegon?"

"Someday you will understand Rhaenys, for now you must promise to Aunt Lyanna and I that whatever happens, you will protect and love Cylaena. Fire and Blood."

"Yes mama, I promise Cylaena is my little sister after all."

Cylaena felt her eyes heavy before she knew it she fell asleep.

\- - 

Lord Eddard Stark rode his horse as quickly as he could towards the tower of joy.

Lady Ashara Dayne, his previous beau, have informed him that Lyanna, his sister, was with her brother Ser Arthur Dayne.

She told him to head towards south before she jumped off the cliff and to the ocean.

Another mistake he could not correct.

_**FLASHBACK** _

First, was forcing the marriage on Lyanna.

Eddard knew of Robert's ways of drinking and whoring around.

He knew Lyanna would not allow herself to be tied down to such a man no matter how high her favorite brother put him in a good light.

This cause his sweet sister to run off with the silver prince, Rhaegar Targaryen.

Ned speculated, when his older brother Brandon Stark have told him that the Targaryen Crown Prince kidnapped Lyanna he knew Lyanna would not be kidnapped without a fight.

He knew his spit-fire of a sister, the wild she-wolf that she is, would have screamed and struggled or even manage to stick a pointy end to her abductor before they could say 'Dracarys'. But before he could share his thoughts Robert raged and pushed his older brother to go to king's landing and demand Lyanna back and that's what his brother did.

Few days later Jon Arryn called for him, telling him his father and Brandon's demise and the king's order to the Lord of Vale to bring forth his head.

Jon Arryn refused and raised his banners for his sake.

Robert did that too but for the sake of having Lyanna not for him, the brother he claimed as all but blood, he can't help but feel jealous of his sister.

The rebellion started, they called it Robert's rebellion and Ned felt rage, Robert only took glory it was his fellow northern men who suffered.

He prayed to the old gods, _'If you have compassion let me send no more of my fellow men to die.'_

Ned married Catelyn Tully, Brandon's Betrothed, to have her family's support.

She was rather stiff but she was kind they had the night for themselves, Ned knew Robert also had a night to himself as well with a bunch of whores of course. 

_'So much for loving my sister.'_

Ned fought alongside Robert at the trident, he saw Robert swinging the final blow towards Rhaegar Targaryen, the silver prince fell from his horse, his bannermen fell back when they saw their prince fall.

Even Ser Barristan Selmy bent the knee.

But Ned wanted answers, so when everyone was celebrating Robert's glory he searched for Rhaegar's body among the masses of it.

He found him,  surprised to find the prince alive, barely but still breathing.

He asked the prince lowly, "Why did you take her?"

"I asked for her hand."   The Dragon prince gasped.

"Did she refuse?" Ned asked calmly.

"She didn't answer."

"So you took her?"

"No, she followed me."

"Are you telling me the truth?" The Lord of the North asked.  

"Yes, we got married, Isle of faces. Before the Seven, Before the Old Gods." He replied desperately.

"Did you force her?"

"I didn't, I truly love her. She loves me too. I swear." He said.

"What about princess Elia? Did she ever knew?"

"Elia, my sweet friend, she told me to follow my heart. " The prince said, smiling softly. "She could not bear me any heirs after Rhaenys, so we planned we faked Aegon's birth to lessen father's fury towards Elia. We were planning to have someone to bear me an heir, but then I fell in love with your sister, I told Lyanna everything she accepted. I wish I could see them, one more time."

Ned could not believe of what he was hearing.

"Lyanna, my love, Elia, my dearest friend, Rhaenys, my little sun. . . My Visenya . . . Ah, no Cylaena, yes, Lyanna's Cylaena, my winter dragon Cylaena."

Ned could see the love in the prince eyes, he was right. Lyanna went with the prince, it was a waste. All those blood spilled for a love misunderstood, spilled for nothing.

He was also surprised of the information of his sister giving birth, a girl.  _'Cylaena Targaryen. A beautiful name for a child born out of love that called for war.'_

He should have spoken up to his brother, told him that maybe Lyanna went with the prince herself. Being quite, humble and honorable was a flaw, a mistake that took his father's and brother's lives. A flaw that killed hundreds of lives.

He called for one of his bannerman. 

"Take him, care for him, give him shelter and send him to Essos."

"My lord?"

"It was all a misunderstanding, all those lives for a misunderstanding. I'm letting him live for Lyanna, because I believe she truly loved him."

"But what if Robert asks for his body?"

"Take off his armor and fit it to one of the bodies the pile it with others and burn them."

"Understood."

Rhaegar glanced at the northern Lord. "Thank you."

"For Lyanna and her daughter, Cylaena." Ned replied, mentioning his yet to meet niece.

"Thank you, all the same." he said, as he was taken care of.

With that, Ned felt somehow less burdened saving his sister's lover made his heart a little lighter but that was only the beginning of his mistakes.

When the Lannisters sacked the King's Landing, Ned's first thoughts were to save Princess Elia and Princess Rhaenys.

He rushed towards the throne room witnessing Ser Jaime Lannister, impaling the Mad King Aerys with sword, the throne room smelled like burnt flesh.

His eyes zoned towards the two burnt figures kneeling one was holding like a small babe in it arms before the now dead king.

Was he too late? Ned thought.    

"Just in time Lord Stark." Jaime Lannister greeted.

Eddard Stark turned his attention to the King's guard, if he could still call him that.

"Why did you it?" He asked once again. He asked Rhaegar that question once, now he's wondering why he asked it again.

"You're asking why? Can't you see the burned flesh of those people before you? How about the smell? I'm sure you can smell that disgusting toasted flesh. That's how your Lord father smelled like you know." The Knight blurted out angrily, his shoulders shaking in fury.

Ned understood, why the young man of ten and nine took his sword and betrayed his king he had sworn to protect for the rest of his life. He understood that Ser Jaime Lannister no longer wished to serve a Mad King.

"Princess Elia. . ." The Lord of Winterfell started.

"That's not them if you are curious." Jaime cut off.

"Where are they?"

"He asked me to bring them here, I helped them escape."

Before Ned could ask, the marching of footsteps came through the large doors of the throne room.

Robert along with Jon Arrynn and Tywin Lannister came through.

"Where is he?" Robert demanded.

Jaime Lannister answered, nonchalantly. "Dead."

Their attention turned to the Knight in white cloak.

Robert gave a loud triumph laughter congratulating the Lannister.

Ned furrowed his brows at that. It was quite honorable yes, but it was not something that should be celebrated, after all he would be titled as kingslayer.

A title a king's guard should not have.

The face of Jaime Lannister shared that thought too, so did his Lord Father, Tywin Lannister and Lord of Vale, Jon Arryn as well.

Robert inquired where the queen and the other members of the royal family were.

The younger man said that the Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys were sent to Dragonstone few days prior and when asked about the Princess Elia and her daughter, Ser Jaime simply stared at the two burnt body in front of him.

The young Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, simply laughed gleefully assuming that it was indeed the princess' bodies.

Ned was scandalized, why was his friend, laughed gleefully at the implied lie Ser Jaime have let him assume.

_'They were innocents, why are you laughing?'_

 

"Is there something to laugh at?" Ned asked angrily.

Robert seemingly coming to his senses cleared his throat and replied a simple 'no'.

Shifting the tense atmosphere, Lord Tywin Lannister asked who will now sit at the throne as there are no Targaryens left.

Jon Arryn argued that Queen Rhaella, Prince Viserys and the Queen's unborn child are still alive.

The Lord of the Westerlands pointed out that there's no one would wish for Prince Viserys as the new king, after all it was shown that the young prince shared his father's madness, if it was the late Prince Rhaegar on the other hand that would have been a different story.

Jon Arryn then suggested Robert, seeing as his grandmother was a Targaryen, making him eligible for the Iron Throne.

Robert took no moment to take up the offer, this made Ned Stark mad.

What about his sister? Ned had thought Robert raised his banners to find and save his sister. Not to usurp the Iron Throne!

"What's wrong?" Jon Arryn had asked him.

"Nothing." Ned replied, making his way out of the red keep.

"You're not staying?"

"I have no reason to be here."

"Robert is going to be king."

"I took the mantle of being Lord of the North to avenge my father's and brother's death, I raised my banners to find my sister Lyanna. I didn't spill my brethren's blood so that my friend who claimed to love my sister to be king of Westeros."

"Ned."

"I still have to find my sister. I will send a missive if I do find her. I suppose you could also inform the new king if he still remembers."

Then he left without a word to Robert in search for his sister.

** _END OF FLASHBACK_ **

Unknowingly reaching his destination, along with his trusted bannermen, Ned have snapped out of his reverie when his gaze met the Silver Prince's trusted friend, the Sword of the Morning, Ser Arthur Dayne.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone interested to edit the story? Please message me! :)


End file.
